


the rules of scrabble

by station43



Series: reid & alvez drabble thingies [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: “Because that’s  not how scrabble works! It’s common sense that when you play scrabble you can only use one word at a time!”“Common sense isn’t so common…” Luke said. He stared down at the tiles again. “So maybe it’s a hyphen…”





	

“Fuck me isn’t one word Luke!” 

Luke bit his bottom lip and stared at the letters on his tray, and then placed a blank tile in between the two words. 

“Ha!” He exclaimed. 

“That’s not how you use the blank tiles!” Reid threw his arms in the air. 

“How do you you use them?” Luke raised an eyebrow innocently. 

Reid rolled his eyes, “They’re like wild cards!” 

“So why can’t my wildcard be a blank space?” 

“Because that’s  not how scrabble works! It’s common sense that when you play scrabble you can only use one word at a time!” 

“Common sense isn’t so common…” Luke said. He stared down at the tiles again. “So maybe it’s a hyphen…” 

“There are no hyphens in scrabble…” Reid complained. “Don’t you think that there would be a hyphen tile for that?” 

“There’s no hyphen tile so I made my own…” 

“That doesn’t even make sense. Hyphens are only used when using multiple words as a descriptor or a noun and fuck me is not a descriptor for anything..” 

“You’re wearing a fuck-me sweater right now.” Luke said. “And by that I mean… Well…” Luke bit his lip and raise an eyebrow at him from across the table. Reid sighed. 

Luke shrugged, “Your move Dr.Reid… Unless you want to admit defeat and do something a little more entertaining…” Luke gestured towards the bedroom. 

Reid hummed in response and then used the ‘u’ in Luke’s play to spell the word ‘jacuzzi’. 

“Not a chance,” he said. Seriously. His voice suddenly lower, with husky undertones to it. “I’m gonna destroy you, and I’ll play by the rules when I do it. That’s 148 points.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to [ Spenceralvez ](https://spenceralvez.tumblr.com/) on tumblr about Luke playing dirty at scrabble and Reid being a huge dork who just wants to beat him at scrabble (it would take him like ten seconds to destroy Luke at scrabble letsbehonest. But uh. We'll pretend we live in a world where Luke actually has a chance). Anyway, so I wrote this for them. lmk if you like it or whatever. thanks. 
> 
> also p.s. can you believe that after they finished this game and probably like had sex or something Reid called Alex Blake and was like "can you believe that my boyfriend tried to use a hyphenated descriptor like that?" and then they talked about grammar like nerds?


End file.
